Dark Signer Yusei
by jenn.666
Summary: When Yuseis' darkest secret comes out he has an accident and is believed dead. but when he reappears he is different. He's become a dark signer. Can his friends save him before he destroys the world? Or will he be lost to the shadows forever?
1. Chapter 1

Yusei Fudo was riding through the streets of Neo Domino City he had just finished testing out his new upgrade for his duel runner and was pleased that it was working better than he could ever had hoped.

He walked into the place he shared with Jack and Crow. Grinning he exclaimed "It worked better than I could ever imagine."

It was then that he noticed the looks on the others faces.

"What's up guys?" He asked sheepishly.

Said men didn't say anything they just stood up and walking past him left without saying anything. Yusei was confused, had he done something to annoy them? He couldn't remember anything.

Walking into the room he looked around and noticed that Jacks' emails were still open, going to close it off he noticed one saying that the subject was him.

Opening the email he read it. He couldn't believe it his darkest secret, the one thing he tried to hide from everyone was on the screen; clearly this is what pissed Jack and Crow off.

Running out of the house he started searching for his friends, he had to explain before it was too late.

**XoxoX**

Jack stared at the email unable to believe it, calling Crow over he showed it to him who was just as shocked. "You don't think this true?" Crow asked in shock.

"It's Yusei you never know but I don't think he would."

It was just then that said person walked in. Jack and Crow were pissed and didn't want to talk to him and not to mention he was grinning! How could he grin after what he had done?

They both stormed out unable to take it any longer. Walking out of their house they grabbed their duel runners starting them up they rode over the bridge connecting satellite and Neo Domino. They slowed down and stopped outside Marthas 'house the one person who would know the truth.

Walking they saw the kids she raised and her in the living room. She was surprised but happy to see them.

"Jack, Crow what a pleasant surprise do come in."

"Martha, we need to talk." Jack said seriously. "It's about Yusei"

Martha frowned "What's happened is he ok?" She asked frowning

"Yea he's fine we just have a few questions about a certain incident in his past."

Martha frowned more, "Then should you ask him yourself?"

Crow sighed running a hand through his orange spiked hair. "We would but if it's true than I'm not sure we can trust him anymore."

"You two had better come in and sit down." Turning to the kids who had watched silently she now said. "Why don't you run along home and we can see each other tomorrow."

The kids nodded and ran out of the house she rounded onto the two teenagers.

"Now you had better tell me what's got you so worked up."

Crow handed her a copy of the email he had printed out.

Silently she read it her eyes growing bigger and bigger in surprise and then suddenly they narrowed in anger. "You're telling me you actually believe this crap? It's Yusei he would never hurt a fly much less do this." She yelled angrily.

"Now get out and go apologise to him before you hurt his feelings too much more." Both Jack and Crow ran out of the house in fear they had never seen her that angry.

Looking back down at the email she reread it paying closer attention.

_**Dear jack and Crow,**_

_**Just how well do you know Yusei?  
I'm sure you know about his father and the whole ener-D disaster.  
But do you know that Yusei himself recreated the machine which Goodwin tried to use with his dark signers.**_

_**But that's not even the worse of it; you see Yusei even from a young age has always been **_**different**_**.  
I know you would have noticed that he has a strong urge to protect but you see that wasn't always the case. What he never told you was that his dad had survived the explosion in the reactor but had been forced to send his son away.  
Yusei bumped into his father when he was 6 and learned the truth and in a fit of pure rage he had pushed his father who stumbled and fell and Yusei grabbed I broken bottle and stabbed his own father through the heart killing him instantly.  
He developed psychic abilities and trained himself as a psychic duellist he got stronger and started terrorizing the people of Satellite, he would go to gangs, houses and rubbish dumps. He was undefeatable until one day he just vanished never to be seen again.  
That is until he resurfaced as the Yusei Fudo we all know and love. That one small child had destroyed countless homes and people.  
I'm sure you've heard of him he was called Soulcraze because he destroyed peoples very souls.**_

_**Regards,**_

Martha new it was true but it didn't stop her from trying to protect Yusei.

Jack and Crow jumped on their bikes and sped back across the bridge it was then that they realized they left the email open where Yusei would likely see it. They knew their friend would be hurt and that he had a tendency to do idiotic things when upset.

**XoxoX **

Yusei had looked everywhere for his friends but couldn't find them, it was getting dark and it looked like there was a storm coming, deciding to head home he raced through the fast emptying streets of Neo Domino city and pulled up into the garage and was happy to see two familiar duel runners parked in there.

He stood at the door mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. He contemplated running away but it chooses that moment to start raining. Opening the door and walking in he saw Crow tinkering with some piece of machinery and Jack was drinking tea.

They both looked up when the door opened and watching them carefully Yusei first saw relief than suspicion cross their faces. "I'm I should have told you, I thought if no one knew I could forget about the past and the horrible things I did." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

His friends eyes widened in shock at the outburst.

"You mean everything in the email was true?" Jack asked. Yusei just nodded

"We thought it was some horrible prank not real even Martha said it was rubbish, but you really are Soulcraze." Jack said more angrily with a pissed off look on his face. Yusei just lowered his head, his crab like bangs covering his tearing eyes.

"GET OUT" roared a very angry Crow. Yusei looked at him in surprise then sadness. "WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU WERE HIDING THIS, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY HOME. GET OUT NOW AND NEVR COME BACK!"

Crow panted out of breath both men saw tears running down their former friends' face that just turned and ran out into the storm.

"What the hell Crow?" Jack asked.

"Yusei, I can't believe that was you." Crow said in disbelief.

"Crow snap out of it we have to go find him before something happens, you heard the weather there's a massive storm tonight and no one's supposed to go out." Jack yelled bringing crow back to reality.

"Crap… What have I done" He muttered. Jack called Akiza, Leo and Luna soon all of them were searching for Yusei but no luck.

The wind was picking up and the rain was pouring down harder, there were warns of tornado heading that way and the water levels were rising getting close to flooding. Trudge and Mina had joined in the hunt.

Crow rounded a corner heading onto the bridge connecting the two towns. His arm started glowing red and hurting he looked up and saw Yusei leaning on the railing staring into the water. Radioing the others he told them where he was.

Walking up to Yusei he punched him and sent him into the railing hard. "What the hell Yusei? You should have told as we would have understood." Crow snarled angrily. Yusei refused to meet his eyes, sighing he started to walk back towards his bike he heard a scream coming from Yusei he turned around and suddenly wished he hadn't.

**XoxoX**

After running from his house he had jumped on his bike and road as fast as he could, for what seemed like forever until he started to feel dizzy stopping he got off and leaned against the railing looking down into the water contemplating jumping.

He could feel the barriers he had put up in his head starting to crack and crumble into pieces. Trying to put them back together he had nearly finished when Crow punched him and making the barriers disappear altogether.

He heard Crow speak but didn't say anything in response, his friend started walking away and that was when all hell broke loose inside him

His dormient powers flared up causing him excruciating pain. He let a scream out and collapsed to the ground. He heard a clap of thunder and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and suddenly he was falling he hit the water suddenly.

He struggled to the surface but couldn't reach it, he needed air he was getting dizzy and slowly he slipped into darkness, letting the currents carry him.

**XoxoX**

Crow had looked back and seen his friend collapsed on the ground in obvious pain. It was then that lightning struck the bridge just in front of Yusei destroying it. He watched in horror as his friend fell into the massive waves

"YUSEI" He yelled running forward but he knew that he was gone. He heard engines and saw his other friends running over they had arrived just in time to see the bridge collapsing.

"Yusei" Luna started crying and Leo just hugged her trying not to cry, both Jack and Akiza were in shock. Suddenly the four remaining signers grabbed their arms as they started burning the sound of the crimsons dragon roar was heard by all. It was then that everyone realized that Yusei was gone.

"Come on guys let's get go home and dry off, there's nothing we can do now." Trudge said. Everyone nodded as they were still in shock, Yusei just couldn't have died.

Arriving back at Crows' and Jacks' place they went in and sat down at the table. Trudge had called Martha and soon she arrived as well. "Just why had Yusei run off?" Akiza asked, in the rush to find him Jack hadn't gotten a chance to explain.

"It all started with an email I got this morning." He stood up and grabbed a copy of it handing it to Akiza read it she was in shock, everyone who had seen it already read it and were in just as much shock as Akiza.

"You mean Yusei was the Soulcraze? That lunatic psychic duellist the nearly destroyed all of satellite 10 years ago?" Trudge asked in surprise, Crow nodded. "We heard him admit it, I guess I lost it and yelled at him to get out. That's why he was on the bridge. This all my fault." Crow muttered the last part but they still heard it.

"No it's not Crow, this happened due to Yusei keeping it secret and then just dumb bad luck." Martha said while tears ran down her cheeks.

Luna looked down at her arm, it had started glowing again, looking up she saw that it was same for the others too. She then heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"**Crow, guys everyone, I'm so sorry I should have told you the truth but I saw scared. Every time I looked at Crow I felt guilt for what I did to him, so if dying here in this cold watery grave is my punishment for everything I've done so be it. Please forgive me."**

Everyone had heard the voice and was so shocked. Suddenly there was a new voice, one of the crimson dragon.

"**That was Yusei Fudos' last thought as he died; I thought you deserved to hear them."**

The voice faded and the marks stopped glowing. There was only silence until Crow stood up and walked up stairs slamming his door shut.

Crow couldn't believe Yuseis' last thought were about him and just wishing to say sorry. It just made him feel worse. "I forgive you" He whispered, lying down on his bed closing his eyes and going into a fitful sleep of memories.

_*Flash back*_

_It was dark outside and Crow was scared, he had heard banging and screaming coming from the floor below. He wanted to go out but just couldn't bring himself to so instead he hid under his bed praying that everyone was ok._

_He heard his door open and a sliver of light showed through. He saw someone walk in and judging by his feet and legs he couldn't be much older than Crow._

_He felt a hand grab his leg and pull him out screaming in surprise. He saw the boy, he was wearing all black with a reddish tinge to his coat and he had a hood up so you couldn't see his face. Crow knew that this was the man he had heard rumours about, Soulcraze was his name._

_Crow tried to make a run of it but was pulled back by an invisible hand and was forced to kneel before Soulcraze._

"_You know why I'm here, your 'parents' were bad people who hurt others for their own gain. So I hurt them and destroyed their lives." He looked down at the boy, I smirk on his lips. "I won't destroy you, you who has done nothing but be warned, if you ever step out of line and hurt people for your own personal gain I will destroy you."_

_And with that he was gone. Crow ran down the stairs and saw his foster parents mutilated and destroyed. His dad's face had been cut off and placed where his mothers' should have been, and vice versa. Crow vomited and ran out of the house into the streets of satellite vowing to get his revenge._

_*End flash back*_

Crow woke with a start covered in sweet. It had been years since he'd had that nightmare. He let out a pitiful laugh when he realized he'd kept his promise and killed Soulcraze A.K.A Yusei. He Crow had been the cause of his best friends' but also mortal enemies' death.

Locking at the clock he saw it was 9:00 am. Walking into the kitchen he made himself a cup of ramen and sat at the table. He felt empty and hollow. Slowly the others woke and got food too. They tried talking but he just ignored them and sat silently staring at the table. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

His head shot up suddenly, he thought he had Yusei scream out almost calling for help. He looked and saw the other signers had heard it where Trudge and Mina hadn't heard anything. "YUSEI" They all yelled at once startling the others.

They ran out of the house, the storm had blown over and it was sunny. They got on their runners with trudge following behind in his car. They followed their instincts which lead them to a stretch of beach; looking across the water they saw a small island. They knew somehow that Yusei was on there. They didn't know if he was dead or alive.

They got a small fishing boat to take them across the water. Jumping from the boat they ran searching the island, it wasn't hard since there were no trees only sand and a little bush. They soon found Yusei lying face down on the sand. Rolling over Mina checked for a pulse and smiled as she felt a faint one.

Jack saw the smile and knew there was hope. It was that moment Yusei choose to open his eyes. The gang looked at him relief clear on their faces. But it soon disappeared when they saw the look in his eyes. They had seen it many times, in Kallin, Carly and Roman as long with all the other dark signers.

They all took a few steps when the realized that Yusei had died, and he had been reborn a dark signer. He stood up and looked at them with only hatred in his eyes. Using his psychic powers he summoned stardust dragon and jumped on her back before flying off.

Akiza dropped to her knees tears falling down her face in disappear.

"**Do not fear, all hope is not yet lost. I know a way to save him. It will be risky and may not entirely work but it should."**

One by one they all nodded and agreed to do whatever it takes to save their friend.

**XoxoX**

Yusei felt light, lighter than he had ever felt before. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness; he just kept floating through the air until he came to a slit of light. He knew he needed to go to the light but something was stopping him.

Struggling against the invisible hands he struggled forward, he had almost reached the light he was flung back into the darkness to be consumed by it.

He opened his to realize he was lying on a beach being stared at by a punch of people; they looked familiar but couldn't quite place them. He summoned his dragon and took of flying towards Satellite. He was confused he knew he should know those people but couldn't.

He was angry, he hated them he hated the entire human race he wanted to destroy it, no that wasn't right didn't he protect? Shaking his head to clear it he realized no he wasn't a protector he was a destroyer, he was Soulcraze the one who was feared throughout all of Satellite.

He remembered someone named Jack he who had betrayed him. Stolen his bike and stardust. He had a strong urge for revenge. He wanted to destroy Jack, who had left him in the satellite. He got back on stardust and flew across the ocean and arrived in Neo Domino for what he thought was the first time.

He laughed crazily as and flew around searching he saw people looking up in surprise at the giant dragon. "Jack Atlas come out and answer for what you have done before a destroy all of Neo Domino!" He called out using his ability to make sure everyone heard it.

**XoxoX **

Jack heard the call and ran outside with his friends calling. Looking up he saw stardust dragon with Yusei standing on top. His heard turned and looked down and jumped off the dragon. "YUSEI, what do you think you are doing?" He called in shock thinking his friend had just killed himself.

Yusei just glided down landing gracefully on the floor, stardust disappearing. "Jack I came to this town to get revenge for what you did." Jack frowned what was Yusei talking about? Only this wasn't the Yusei they knew this was Soulcraze his evil alter ego.

Yusei had gold eyes with black silica and had the red marks on his face that all dark signers had. His cloths had changed too. He wore a top that went to his belly button he had a black cape that looked more like a bath robe. He had those weird patterns all over him that they all had.

Did that mean Yusei didn't remember anything that had happened in the last few months? Had he already forgotten all about the dark signers? Had he himself became a dark signer?

"Yusei fight this you don't have to be Soulcraze or a dark signer." Akiza pleaded with him. Yusei just ignored her glaring at Jack. Yusei suddenly resummoned stardust and jumped on her flying back towards satellite.

After he was gone from sight Luna broke down into tears and Akiza knelt down next her and tried to comfort her while holding back her own tears.

Jack just stared at the spot his friend disappeared from, "Yusei, is this what you really were like once, this uncaring evil person?" he muttered under his breath. Collecting the two crying girls they walked back into their house.

**XoxoX**

Yusei flew back to the satellite he had suddenly heard a low growling that sounded familiar. He landed in front of the site where the reactor once was. His so called father had died here; it was the source of his pain and his resolve. Walking in he saw signs of battles and saw the destruction of the room. What had happened? He felt like he should know but couldn't remember what had happened. There was a gap in his memory he couldn't fill.

He followed the sound deep underground to the edge of a pit from deep within the pit he heard a deep voice filled with malice and ill intent.

"Ah Yusei Fudo you are the last person I'd expect to come to my side. After all you are the reason my plans failed. But with you I can rebuild my army of shadows and raise them from the darkness. Will you work with me as my partner?"

Yusei stared into the pit deciding this was a good way to get revenge. He simply nodded and he saw a deck float out of the pit. It was made up purely of earth bound immortals and dark sychron summons. He would get his revenge at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusei walked away from the pit looking at his new deck. He added a few of his old favourites including stardust. He jumped onto stardust and rode back to the bridge. He saw where it had collapsed. He looked down and could just see the red outline of his duel runner.

He using his powers he pulled his runner out of the water and onto the bridge. As soon as he touched his bike though it changed its colour to black. He looked at it and he liked it. Jumping on it he took it out for a spin and saw that it's time spent in the water hadn't damaged it at all.

Now to ponder what the voice had said about gathering new dark signers. Who could he get? He decided that the best place to look is in the darkest parts of the satellite as that is where the worst people hang out.

Turning his runner around he rode past houses that were slowly being rebuilt. But the deeper he went the worse it was. He reached the place he was looking for and began his search.

**XoxoX**

Jack woke up the next morning from nightmares; they had been of the time when he had betrayed Yusei and all his other friends. He had hurt them and now Yusei could be lost forever to the darkness.

Walking down stairs he saw Crow and Akiza sitting at the table eating ramen. They both looked up at him.

"Look Jack, I know you think this is your fault but you thought what you were doing was right at the time." Akiza said trying to reason with him. "Yusei is a good person he is NOT lost forever, we will get him back, I believe in him even if you don't."

"Yea Jack don't worry about, this is Yusei we're talking about he can do anything." Crow said but both people could tell he didn't really believe his words. "Look Jack you have done nothing to be ashamed of."

"I have done nothing and for that I am ashamed." Jack said before walking out leaving both people stunned. Crow burst out laughing. "That coming from the king of turbo duels? HAHA" Akiza just glared at him, what was he thinking laughing at a time like this?

Crow noticed the look and stopped laughing and made a pitiful almost pouting expression. That set Akiza off laughing and soon they were both laughing.

Jack stood outside the door and heard the comment then them both laughing. He hated feeling guilty like this; first Carly had become a dark signer because of him and now Yusei. Well he was sick of it. It was time he changed things. He would return Yusei to normal again.

Jumping on phoenix whirlwind he rode towards the satellite thinking that would be where Yusei was.

**XoxoX**

Yusei looked at the men in front of him. According to the information he had gathered these were the toughest evilest duellist in the satellite. They didn't look like much to him.

There were four in all. There was Spike, who true to his name had is hair in spikes. Will, who looked young maybe 16 or 17. Then there was Claw who had yellow trackers pretty much covering his whole face. And finally there was Fletcher who had the most promise of all gathered.

"So you are the worse of the worse, well I must say I'm not impressed, I doubt any of you could beat me in a duel." He wanted to test them to see if they would get angry. Three of them did but Fletcher just looked bored.

"I'll take all of you on at once, draw your deck."

"What I could beat you in a one on one duel." Will called out. "Well I want to test your skills to work together." Yusei responded calmly.

They all activated their duel disks and drew their cards. "I'll start" stated Yusei.

"I summon artic wolf in attack mode (800 attack points). I'll end my turn with two face downs."

"My turn than" Claw called.

"I summon speed warrior in attack mode, (900) next I have him attack your ape." Speed warrior ran forward to attack. "I artic wolfs' special ability, by sending one card from my hand to the grave yard a can make your monster attack you instead.

Speed warrior turned around and attacked Claw instead dealing 900 points of direct damage. "What how is that even possible?" Claw shouted as his warrior was destroyed (LP 3100)

"That is the power of my dark deck." Yusei said smugly.

"I'll go next" Will said.

"I summon Archfiend soldier." (1900 A/P) "Next I activate his special ability which allows me to attack you directly. Go Archfiend take out his life points." The monster ran forward claws extended.

"I activate my trap card howl of the wolf and by sending one wolf monster on my field to the grave yard I can negate your attack and force your monster into defence mode."

There was a strong wind and artic wolf was destroyed and Archfiend was forced into defence mode. (1500) "Then I end my turn with a face down."

"Ok finally I'm up" said spike. Yusei looked out him in doubt, would anyone actually pose a challenge for him?

"Ok so I um… summon out this guy Exodia joker in attack mode. (800) and because you have no monsters on your field I get to attack you directly." The monster ran forward and Yusei rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Because I have no monsters on my field and you are raging a direct attack at me I get to summon this guy from anywhere in my deck, say hello to Darkest werewolf and because he was summoned in away other than normal his attack points are doubles". (2600)

The joker disappeared in a flash of light and Spike ended his turn with a face down. And finally it was Fletchers' turn.

"I draw and from my hand I summon Tune warrior in attack mode." (1600) "And now he attacks your werewolf" the warrior ran forward and destroyed Darkest werewolf and dealing 1600 hundred points of damage. "You see when my warrior attacks a monster with higher attack points he gains all of them.

"Well then I guess it is my turn." (LP 2400) "I draw and from my hand I summon hell hound in attack mode (1000) and when he his summoned I get to bring one monster back from my graveyard so say hello to darkest werewolf, who gets his usual power boost."

"Now I tune them together to dark syncro summon Black wolf of the storm, when shadows are developed by even darker shadows the curtains pull back to reveal a world without light." (3000)

"Now I activate his special ability which by sending two cards to my grave yard he gains all their attack and defence points as well as their level. So now he is level 10 with 6500 attack points and 6000 defence."

"Now is next special ability kicks in and allows me to attack directly to my opponent and since you are all my opponents you all take direct damage." The wolf ran forward and true to its name summoned forth a storm and destroyed all their life points and ending the duel.

"Well that was a disappointment, now get out of my sight all of you, except Fletcher, you I want." He smiled evilly and made them shiver before they ran away. Fletcher stood there looking bored.

"Are you willing to join me, to get the power of darkness and raise the armies of darkness?" Yusei asked and Fletcher simply nodded.

"Then there is only one thing you need to do, you need to die." And with that he stabbed him with a knife he had hidden in is cloak.

**XoxoX**

Jack backed away in shock as he watched his friend stab someone. He watched as Yusei pulled the knife out and put it back, he looked down and said. "When you wake, come find me." With that he just walked away.

Jack ran over to where the man had fallen and saw that he was already dead but knowing he would come back as a dark signer Jack grabbed him and threw him over his runner. Jumping on himself he road back to his place where the others most likely will be. The others were going to be shocked when they hear about this.

Arriving at his door Jack parked his runner and grabbed his hostage and walked inside but found it completely empty. He dumped the man on a chair, grabbed some rope and tied him to it ready for when he woke up. Walking over to the coffee pot he made a cup while he was waiting for someone to show up.

After half an hour he heard the door open and looked up and was shocked when he was Yusei walking in like it was an ordinary day and nothing had happened, he even looked normal!

"Hey Jack, what's up?" he asked as if he wasn't evil. "Not much just made a fresh pot, would u like a cup?" Jack decided to play along. Yusei just shook his head and sat down at the table just ignoring the fact someone was tied up next to him.

Jack was trying to get his head around what was happening when the door banged open and  
Crow came running in. "Yusei's duel runner is outside what's…." he cut off as he spotted Yusei sitting at the table. Yusei turned around and waved. "Hey Crow, what's up why's it so strange my runner's outside I mean I live here." He let out a small chuckle.

Crow walked over to Jack and whispered to him, "What's going on why he is acting normal?" Jack just shook his head dumbfounded not understanding himself.

"Is this not what you want, for life to return to normal like I never became a dark signer?" Yusei asked, his appearance returning to how it was before. "Well I have news for you that aren't going to happen, I belong to the shadows again and nothing's going to change that." Yusei stated but both Crow and Jack noticed the sadness in is voice at the end and the pain in his eyes pleading for them to help him.

"Don't worry Yusei we will find a way to save you from this just you wait." Jack said trying to reach his friend. Yusei looked back at the two and for a moment it was him there it was his smile that Jack remembered so fondly. But then he was gone and the two were left alone with the newest dark signer to be.

After a while he started to stir and Jack watched as he slowly woke completely looked around and finally noticed the fact he was tied up and started to struggle against his bonds. "There's no point fighting just calm down and answer our questions and there will be no reason to hurt anyone." Jack said calmly.

"What do you want to know?" the man spat at Jack. "Well start by telling me your name."

"it's Fletcher" the dark signer said. "Well Fletcher do you know what you are?"

"Yea I'm a dark signer and Yusei is the head of us." Fletcher pronounced proudly. Jack sighed deciding to make the questions harder. "Well do you know the background of the signers and the 5000 year old war?" Fletcher just nodded in response.

"Then you also know that you should only be able to make a move every 5000 years, so tell me how the dark signers have reappeared not even a year later." Jack was curious to find this out.

"I don't know." Was all fletcher said in response. At this Jack got angry and pushed the guy to the ground and stood on his chest. "Now listen here, our best friend has just gone evil and we want to know why, I also happen to know that when you get reborn as a dark signer you get all the information as well, and you have the nerve to say you don't know?"

Fletcher just glared up at him before replying. "You want to know? I'll tell you everything I know if you agree to let me go afterwards." Jack just nodded willing to agree to this.

"Well it's because…"

**Yep I'm going to leave it there, I must say this was hard to right because my writing style has changed, I'm trying to decide if I should start writing first person like is my new style or stick to third person for this story, what do you think? Please review**

**Sorry for the long delay the next chapter will be out sooner and be longer like the first.**


	3. The last battle

Jack was in shock to say the least. "So you mean to tell me that the only reason you can make a move is because of the fact Yusei is so powerful and has become on?" Jack tried to summarise what he had just been told. "That about covers it." Fletcher confirmed.

Jack growled and walked away disgusted, it was all his fault, if he hadn't over reacted to the information about Yusei then he would never have been on the bridge and never had become evil.

"So you said if I told you what I knew I could leave." Fletcher said nervously, geese for an evil guy he sure is whimpy. "Well I've changed my mind; Crow lock him up in the basement." I watched as Crow dragged him away. You never know when a hostage may come in handy.

Walking outside Jack stared out into the rain wondering how they were going to save Yusei and beat back the dark signers again considering they were down one signer.

There was a flash of lighting and the roar of thunder and Jack could see a shape glowing in the sky which looked an awful lot like the Nazca lines, so it has begun.

Jack turned and around and the saw the rest of the gang standing there, and he knew that he was not alone. Jack as much as he hated to admit it really had begun to rely on his friends these past few months. Watching the glow in the sky take the form of a wolfs head. That must be a new sign because I'm pretty sure there wasn't I wolf last time.

**With Yusei location unknown**

Staring up at the glowing lines Yusei raced through the satellite on his new and improved duel runner. Instead of red it was now the purest black with royal purple tinges to it not to mention it now was faster and was equipped with some special features.

Yusei glanced down at his right arm where his old signer mark was, growling in disgust he looked at his right arm where his new mark glowed, a wolfs' head to match the one in the sky. Soon he would reawaken the ancient gods of old and they would purge this world of any impure souls, like his so called friends that rejected him for who he once was.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts Yusei revved harder and headed to the site of the old arc reactor is located up to meet up with the rest of the new dark signers. Walking into the dimly lit room he took a look around at the others at the table.

There was Mia of the earthbound immortal Uru, Daniel with Aslla Piscu, Lara who bore the mark of Ccarayhua the monkey. On the other side of the table was Darcy with the immortal Ccapac Apu Who Yusei was yet to decide if a boy or girl.

Frowning at the absence of fletcher, who had Chacu Challhua as his immortal. Sitting at the head of the table Yusei looked each and everyone in the eyes and saw determination in them. "You all know what our objective is, as well you should be aware of our enemies the signers, there is supposed to be six of them, but currently they are weekend as there are only four left." Now that Rex had been destroyed and Yusei had changed sides they were seriously weakened.

"We should take advantage of their weakness and strike while they are weakened, if we are to win we must not repeat the mistakes those before us have made, we must act swiftly before the eclipse in three days' time, we will have collected the remaining guardian cards, there is five left because I have already in my precession one of them."

"Leave now and wreak havoc on this city cause as much destruction and chaos as you like, but leave the signer Jack Atlas to me, the rest is free game." With that he stood up and left leaving the others to stew and plan their next move.

**Day before the eclipse**

Over the last few days disaster after disaster had occurred and no one knew why, except for a few people, mainly the dark signers and signers. Already Mia had fought against Luna and had won, taking her ancient fairy dragon as her prize, Daniel had fought against Crow and took his black feather dragon, leaving only 3 left to be collected. Luckily for Yusei Fletcher had finally made his appearance and told his story of how he had been captured. And during his escape he had grabbed Rex's dragon card that had been left lying around. Akiza and Jack were all that was left to be defeated.

Yusei knew that time was getting short for he needed to have the last two dragons before noon tomorrow and they had to be in position. The others had done well causing havoc and defeating the signers but now it was time for him to join the battle and settle the grudge with Jack once and for all.

Standing outside the time basement he decided to have a little fun with his old friends, he willed his eyes to change back to their normal cobalt blue and his mark to change back to yellow; he messed up his hair and put dirt on his clothes.

Taking a second to compose himself he suddenly ran at the door and pushed it open, would they never learn to lock it? I stubbled in and leaned against the wall pretending to almost pass out, "YUSEI" I heard them all cry out and had to hide a laugh with a cough.

Collapsing to the ground he watched as Jack knelt in front of him, suspicion all over his face but as soon as he took in Yusei's normal appearance relief then concern filled his face. "I… fought against… their control, but… they didn't let me go… without a fight." He broke into a coughing fit at the end for dramatic effect, loving the way Jack's eyes filled with concern.

"Crow! Help me get him down stairs we have to check for any life threatening injuries." Jack called out half carrying Yusei down the stairs. Jack put Yusei in a chair and reached up to remove the cloak but stopped when a hand grabbed his. Yusei's eyes had changed back into the blood red and the marks under his eyes had returned and he burst out laughing.

"HAHA… I can't believe how easy you were to fool… HAHA." A solid whack echoed around the room as jacks fist connected with Yusei's face. Yusei smirked at Jack and pulled out his deck. "It's time for us to settle this once and for all in an all-out battle the loser getting sent to the nether lands."


End file.
